This Is The Story Of My Life
by cookiedough24
Summary: Fan-fiction for 30 Seconds To Mars. A look into a life with Jared Leto...
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: I'm so proud of this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! **_

I had never been blindfolded before. It's a strange feeling; you have to rely on all of your other senses to guide your eyes. All you can see is black even though your eyes are wide open. My straggly hair covered over the blindfold as well as partly my ears so that I could not hear much therefore forcing me to rely on touch and smell. I could hardly touch anything again however due to Jared's hand pulling me along what seemed to be an extremely long corridor, passing people as we went. The faint muffling of 'Hello's and wafts of aftershave and perfume only gave me one clue; we were somewhere fancy.

"Can I undo it now Jared?" I said

"No, not yet" he hastily replied. This was ridiculous. I could tell you now that it had already been 10 minutes that I was in this blindfold. It felt unnatural to be like this for so long. Luckily I wasn't claustrophobic.

"Wait here a second" Jared whispered as he stopped me still, letting go of my hand. His footsteps began to trail off.

"Jared, where are you going? Don't leave me!" I called. I stood there alone, afraid of being watched, I tried to act cool. Although, this was particularly hard. 30 seconds later, a body reappeared by my side, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry baby, I just saw this most amazing door. The colours were so vivid and the shapes completely caught my eye." He paused, "you didn't mind me taking a picture for the echelon do you?"

"No, it was fine, I just got worried that you were going to leave me here" I sighed whilst he chuckled.

"Of course I wasn't going to leave you here! Quite the opposite really. Now, are you ready to follow me again?"

"Well what else am I going to do?" As I finished my question, Jared's lips briefly touched mine. I could feel he was clean shaven; just the way I like him.

So, I continued to follow him. His hand guided me along what seemed like another set of corridors before finally coming to the halt I'd been patiently waiting for. I felt two hands come from behind me, holding onto the edges of the blindfold ready to reveal the world.

Jared's mouth moved to my ears as he whispered "3, 2, 1" His lips stayed by my ears and his eyes gazed at my face as I looked around me. All that was in front of me was a seat in front of me. A few meters away were a small stool and an acoustic guitar. Jared pushed me towards the seat and I obeyed, sitting quietly down. Confused, I watched him walk and perch on the stool, sweeping the guitar up with one swift move. He was dressed in a dark suit, similar to his famous red one. His dark hair swept across his face; he'd recently decided to give the 'From Yesterday' hair another go before revealing it to the echelon. As id expect, they'd be happy that was back. Jared caught my eye, "I'm sorry if this is rusty". I sat back and smiled.

"Whatever it is, take your time."

He gave me a smile and quickly checked if the guitar was still in tune. He'd obviously been preparing this. I picked up the tune instantly; hurricane.

"Do you really want, do you really want me, do you really want me dead or alive, to live a lie"

His eyes gazed back up at my face as he re-sang the line three more times. He put his guitar down slowly and walked towards me whilst he modified the lyrics; "Do you really want, do you really want me, do you really want me here or with you in our own home. Do you really want, do you really want me, do you really want to be hidden from the ones that follow me." He paused and then casually said, "Or do you want to show everyone the future Mrs Leto?" Jared winked as he got down on one knee. My heart pounded in my chest. A smile crept from one ear to the other as my hand rose in disbelief. "I love you and I will do for the rest of my life. You've seen how I can't do this on my own anymore. You've always been there behind the scenes silently and watched all of the fangirls and boys fawn over me without one word. You do so much for me, I just want to do something for you. So, will you do me the greatest honour that I could ask for? Will you marry me?"

I said nothing. I was in shock. He misread this.

"You can chose the venue and the guest list and even the music if you so want to. Shannon and Tomo are here and they want to know what-"

"Yes." I whispered above his chatter. Jared stopped. "Yes" I said louder. "Yes yes yes" I repeated over and over again. Jared stood up and held my face centimetres from his own.

"You are going to make me the happiest man around" he said as I sank into his blue eyes, "but first; can I please have your hand?" In all the commotion I hadn't even looked at the ring let alone put it on my finger. It was in a small, blue tiffany box; A silver band that elegantly slipped onto my finger. The stone was set in the ordinary position. "It's your birthstone" he added, "not a fake one" he smiled. I was fixated on it for some time. Jared had gone into a lot of trouble for me, and I was certain that I never wanted to leave his side ever. "I must ask one favour of you however."

My eyebrow fell slightly as I looked up at him, "What's that?" I croaked out, frightened there would be a catch.

"I would like another picture for my website. Come closer so I can take it then! Tomo, Shannon! She said yes!" he called into the dark curtains placed behind us. As soon as their names were called, the rest of the band appeared.

"Well done bro!" Shannon shouted, eagerly anticipating this moment.

"Time for celebration in a minute brother, can you do the picture now?"

"Sure thing" Shannon pulled out a small camera from his back pocket, "Ok now you two, look in love. Look happy. Jared smile. Thank you. Now raise that hand up, the echelon will want to see that rock!" As soon as the image was taken, I asked Shannon to show me the image. We all gathered around the camera to see my first picture as Jared's fiancée. Tomo's reaction completely covered the situation and set the tone for the rest of my life, "That's perfect."

_**A.N; Hope you enjoyed it. More Mars fan fic soon! Cookie Dough x**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun glistened off the water. Aqua in colour, the calmness of it surprised me. I had never been on a private piece of land before, let alone abroad. Usually I'd go with my family out to a hotel and always got frustrated with children splashing around and yelling at the top of their voices. The traditional fun and games at the poolside was no longer around; just stillness. It was truly peaceful with the only interruption of noise being my own fault. I led down on the leather sun lounger ready to start my vacation when I decided to put my headphones on; after all, what was life without music. A loud boom of a bass drum beat overwhelmed my ears at the loudest possible volume. In shock, I threw it as far as I could, luckily missing the water's edge. The ringing in my ears stayed for a few moments as I scurried to save my beloved music player. I sat down next to it relieved that it was in perfect working condition. The ringing continued, constantly buzzing around in my head. Yet, an unmistakeable sound crept up behind. I could feel a slight tug at my side so my eyes located the source. Sitting there was a small kitten staring up at me with its big green eyes. The villa had three kittens. As we were only renting the place for a week, I didn't want to instruct the owner to take their cats away whilst we were here. They were nice company when it's just you. Two of the kittens were completely identical; they were tabby cats and were never seen separate. The last kitten was my favourite, pure white. She always seemed to appear when something bad had happened. As she began to purr by my side, I reached out and stroked her back reaching from her head to the tip of her tail. Until now, I was alone; or so I thought.

A chuckle appeared from the other side of the pool. A shadow of a slim man covered one area of the pool. He was laughing at me as I began talking to the tiny animal. I instantly blushed and looked away, attempting to ignore him.

"You make me laugh." Jared commented.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh you do." He slid gently into the water with his arms outstretched and swam to my side of the pool. The wedding ring on his finger shone in the sun light; a casual 30 degrees that continued to make my skin tingle as each ray targeted my skin and turned it a darker shade. I glanced at my ring as he approached. It was a small ring; the band was gold and thin, it held one simple diamond. Jared misjudged why I looked at it.

"What's the matter? Shit it isn't damaged is it?"

"No no. I was kinda more admiring it than anything else."

"Oh," he sighed with relief, "well that's good then."

We exchanged a smile before a brief pause.

"Would you like to come for a swim Mrs Leto?"

"Well of course I would Mr Leto," I laughed as I shouted, "Watch out!" and dived straight over his head into the water. When I resurfaced, Jared's face did not look impressed at all. His hair flopped in his face as he scowled.

"I said a swim not a tidal wave"

"Thanks." I folded my arms and stuck my tongue out before swimming into the deeper area of the pool. I briefly noticed Jared's face change from annoyed to reassuring.

"I was only joking!" he called. 5 seconds later, he overtook me in the water. Instead of continuing the race, he smiled and floated in front of me causing me to stop. He put on a childish voice saying "You're not getting past me." I sighed and exclaimed how I must result to the fact that I could not move. Suddenly, with one swift movement, Jared's lips touched mine before I could finish my sentence. He then pulled away slightly to mouth the words "Happy honeymoon." I repeated him and added "I love you. Now let's go race. Whoever loses has to pay a forfeit."

"I can deal with that", he exclaimed.

We childishly raced up and down the length of the pool until we were completely tired out. Well, I say 'we'. What I really meant was 'I'. Jared seemed like he could swim forever, beating me by at least 10 seconds every length.

"Must be my vampire abilities" he winked at me as I giggled.

"Yeah ok Mr Vampire" I said in an awful attempt to do a traditional vampire accent.

There was a pause before Jared's laugh filled the pool. To hide my embarrassment, I ducked under the cool water. I always did this as a kid, hiding underwater whenever I got teased by the other children on holiday. The water was always refreshing and I could hold my breath for ages. As I sat on the pool floor, the muffled laughing had become silence followed by panicked splashes to pull me to the surface. I'd forgotten Jared didn't know about my old holiday experiences at all. As my head emerged from the surface, his voice was shaky whilst his mouth soiled out hundreds of questions. Through all the commotion I managed to mutter, "I'm fine ok stop panicking." Jared just about heard and pulled me to his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again." I felt his breath move strands of my hair whist his hands gripped my waist tight so I didn't float away. I looked up at his perfectly shaped jaw. Jared's blue eyes clocked onto my teal ones. I stared at my new husband; my partner for life.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"No seriously, I'm so happy to have you in my life. I know the next few years will be hectic with the new album and tours, so this holiday will be the first... and last for a while." I gulped even though I knew this would happen.

"I know. I'm going to always be here to support you." I smiled as he did back to me.

"Thank you." He kissed me softly.

We stayed by the pool all day until the evening came.

The sun had set in the distance over the other islands. Jared had pointed out our room before I had wondered down to the pool. Since we had arrived early in the morning, I wanted to go and get out into the sun. My bikini was already under my clothes; I was that eager! Therefore, I had never been in the room yet. Jared had already gotten changed and left to greet Shannon, Tomo, Vicky and Emma in the other villa. For once, Emma would be staying with the others so that Jared would be more likely to relax and avoid working. Although, I did find an overflowing bin full of old song ideas. He couldn't stop.

As I walked up to the room with my sopping wet towel hanging from my waist, I noticed a yellow note stuck to the door. It read,

_ I have been plotting and planning. Please stay in here between 5pm and 6pm. No questions._

I loved surprises as Jared well knew, but I frequently got impatient when I had to wait. The only surprise I hadn't ruined was the proposal. I found out about the honeymoon destination before Jared even booked it and most of the wedding details. Even when we weren't engaged, every single surprise, I ruined. I didn't want to disappoint him this time. It was 4.50pm so I didn't bother wondering around the new environment just yet. I opened the door into a large open room. Cream in colour, all the ornaments and similar materials matched and complimented the room perfectly. I approached the King size bed and slumped down sprawling my body all over it. It was soft to touch like a new born baby's skin.

I had a whole hour to wait. Another flaw of mine was clock watching. Every time I peered at the clock I wished the time would tick faster. I decided the best thing for this was to fall asleep. Scratching from the door woke me up. All three kittens were at the door so I let them through. One kitten scurried straight for the oak wardrobe. It softly meowed as it wrestled with an envelope on the floor. I curiously walked over, shooed the cat out of the way and opened it. A longer note than the previous, it began,

_Open the wardrobe at approx. 5.40pm. Enjoy this time to yourself. I love you. I'll meet you downstairs at 6pm. Go to the door on the right. You'll know which one._

Half five. Close enough.

I creaked open the door. There was just a note.

_I knew you wouldn't wait. Now look in the draw under the bed._

He knew me too well. I made sure to not do anymore cheeky moves and just simply do as he says. The draw was edged open slightly before I even got there. Inside was a short dress. It was red, strapless and snug, but bearable. By the time I had done my hair and searched my suitcase for any decent heels to match, it was 6pm.

"Come on." I ushered the kittens to follow. The house was so silent I could hear the pitter patter of their tiny paws and the crashing of the waves from hundreds of meters away. For a girl who would normally wear a pair of converse, getting down the stairs was a difficult task. Just as I thought I succeeded, I stumbled on the last step and caught myself on the banister, gripping it tight praying I wouldn't snap my heels or anything worse.

As I steadily walked into the blank, empty corridor the kittens ran off as I counted the doors. There were two doors on the right. He said I'd know which one so I moved to the middle of both doors to analyse them. I spent time standing and frantically attempting to work out which door was the different one. I was looking for a hint, a colour, a little balloon or something on that level but nothing stood out at all. Each door was identical in every aspect. Except, however, one small number on the door. Number 30. I laughed and opened the door wide. Expecting to see Jared standing there waiting for me, I was in shock to find that it was in fact the store room and that three seconds later a pile of crinkled up ironing fell onto me, smothering me until all I could see was cream sheets and purple underwear. Jared came rushing out from the other room after hearing the muffled scream as I was attacked by the clothes monster. Instantly, he burst into laughter. As I struggled to get to my feet, I noticed his smile growing as his laugh grew louder and louder. The smile that captivated me in the first place and made me notice him.

"Are you ok?" He spluttered between laughter.

"I'm ok. Ish." I said sheepishly, "Oh no look!" My left heel had completely cracked in two, "My mum will kill me." The heels were a gift for my 26th birthday a few weeks ago from my parents. My mum would go mental if she found out they were broke already. She'd decided to get me my first pair of Jimmy Choo heels after my constant begging on every other birthday. I'd always wanted a pair and so this was a perfect birthday present. I looked at my ruby red ruined shoes, then up to Jared. My make-up began trickling down my face as I sobbed. Arms came around me and held me tight as eventually I had no makeup at all. He unhooked his chin from above my head and stared down at me.

"I'll replace them for you. Don't cry no more. This is our honeymoon, a happy time." His fingers traced my skin as the trails of water vanished. "Good girl. You look better without any of that covering your beauty. Now, let me show you your surprise."

Jared's body left my side as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the other door.

"Wait. What was different about the doors then? Why was this one so obvious?" I questioned.

"It wasn't much different at all; only the numbers. I had them put on the doors to see which you'd go for." He took me to the door and pointed at the 6277 plaque. Of course. _Now _it seems so obvious. "Come on." He ushered. Jared's fingers grasped the door and pushed it to reveal one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen …

_A.N: Thank you for reading. Next part up soon! CookieDough x_


	3. Chapter 3

In the centre of the room, there sat a small round table with only room for two bodies. The glass reflected the light from the overhead. It reminded me of the spring; the large open room, the many guests sat and ready for me and my new husband to walk to our table and begin our after meal. I remembered the hour before that. The nerves that surrounded my head and found its way down to my stomach and rested there before the familiar music appeared. I had smiled at my dad whilst he squeezed my hand and whispered,

"You'll be fine. Smile, you're beautiful, be yourself, I love you." His hands tremmered, I knew he was as nervous as me.

With one gulp, I had stepped out onto the long red carpet, stretched all the way to the back of the church to the altar. As I walked, I had seen cameras flashing and all eyes focused on me. My face grew red as I waited of what seemed forever to reach Jared. He was joined by Shannon and Tomo of course, both his best men. I had glanced to the left and saw Jared's mum giving me a sweet smile; her son was finally getting married. It was a proud moment for her and a happy moment for me.

We had said the words, given the rings and sealed it with a kiss. It was official, I was now Mrs Leto.

This flashback held me still for a minute as Jared stood there behind me.

"Do you want to go in the room or?" he laughed.

"Sorry," I walked in, "it's wonderful."

"Just like you then." He smirked.

Jared pulled my chair back, like a true gentleman, as I sat down at the table. He kissed my hand before moving to his seat.

"So is it just us tonight?" I questioned.

"Of course, it's the first night of our honeymoon. Unless you want company-"

"No, no! I was just wondering."

I was so nervous. I could barely eat. My fork just pushed around the potatoes on the plate; I'd asked to have a proper English Roast Dinner, obviously Jared would alter this for his own preferences.

"You ok?" He'd often inquire.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You're not," his knife and fork dropped onto the plate, "Tell me. I want to make this night special for you."

"I'm just, nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't want now to go wrong."

"It won't. Now just sit and enjoy!"

So I did. I felt awful saying all that, but now he made me feel so much more relaxed. Towards the end of the evening, Jared picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen. He came back with glasses of champagne, we toasted to us and then I was guided towards a cream sofa. My head snuggled into his neck as we led in silence.

"That was lovely, thank you."

"I cooked it, with a little help from Tomo. I would never have been able to do that at home! I mean with the fires I cause burning vegan pancakes!"

I laughed. "Well it was delicious."

"Do you know what else is delicious? You."

I looked up at him, "Well that was cheesy."

"I know," he slapped his forehead, "I just thought I'd give it a try."

I tilted my head further and kissed his lips, "It kinda worked."

His blue eyes locked onto mine just before his lips touched mine for the second time. We smiled as we came apart.

"Want to take this somewhere else?"

"And where would that be?"

Jared's grin grew as I flirted back. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. He never let go of me all the way there. As I walked in, he then decided it was time to let go and closed the door. He kicked his shoes off and moved quickly towards me, forcing his lips onto mine. It wasn't what I was expecting, so after freezing for a second, my lips let him in as my eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his neck. We slowly sank into the bed covers as our lips locked permanently into place. Smoothly, we disconnected. Our eyes met each other's as our noses brushed against the others. Without any warning, Jared's cold hand stroked down my skin. He got lower and lower until he reached the hem of my dress. He raised it up slightly as he placed his hand over my ass. I moved my lips closer to him and once again, we kissed. My lips trailed down from the lips to the neck, kissing it whilst Jared sighed as it aroused him. As I moved back up, Jared's hand moved to the zip at the neck of the dress. The zip opened slowly, revealing my body in nothing but a black laced bra with matching laced thong. I never normally wore those, only bought them for this occasion. As the dress slipped off, Jared's eyes fixated on my body. His hands got busy as they moved all over me, taking the garments off using his teeth and kissing me; in places he hadn't been for a while. I rolled on top of him once he had finished, sitting up so I could remove some clothes too. I grabbed at his tie, pulling him closer to me. When we were face to face, I removed the tie along with his blazer. The shirt came next; unbuttoning it as fast as possible to gaze at his bare chest. He lent back as I admired it, stroking with one finger across the middle of his abs and then six pack. Jared's smile increased as I shifted downwards. I unhooked his trousers and pulled them off in one swift movement. I didn't stop there; his boxers were the next to go into the growing pile of clothes sprawled onto the floor. Now, he too, was naked. It was my turn to pleasure him as much as he had previously pleasured me. He touched me as I touched him; I kissed him there as he kissed me there. We moaned and groaned, overcome with the pleasure.

"You ready?" Jared's blue eyes stared at me.

"Do it."

And so he did. We hadn't had sex since the night of the proposal due to the rush of the new Mars album. So, as he entered, I let out a moan. He started slow, gaining both rhythm and speed. It felt so good. The honeymoon period was definitely living up to the expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long flight back to L.A. Jared decided that we all flew on a commercial airline, first class, so we could get back into a routine of being surrounded by people. We knew as soon as we would land, echelon and paparazzi would be waiting for us in the arrivals lounge. Emma was already tapping away on her phone behind, organising cars for us to all jump into so we didn't get hounded. Shannon sat next to her, half asleep with his hat skewed off his face. His long dark hair was loose in his ponytail and would eventually unravel by the end of the flight. Tomo and Vicky were happily talking in the row behind them, both too excited to sleep. I'm sure I heard clicking of a camera as their laughs filled the cabin. Myself and Jared sat right at the front of first class. I sighed, staring out of the window to the grey cloud covering my view of the world. I had never travelled in first class before; I'd always sat right on the wing to watch every tiny movement alter the plane in a dramatic way. Strangely, that relaxed me. Today, I felt tense. My chest was tight as a headache set in. My fist clenched slightly.

A hand appeared on my leg.

"You ok?" Jared's voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine."

Jared's face now matched his voice.

"You don't look it. You look pale. Do you want, uh, some water, or some food?"

"No no, I'm fine Jared, really."

I moved the arm rest upright and snuggled into his chest. He was only wearing a small vest top and denim jacket so I could feel his body temperature.

"You're so cold!" I complained, yet not wanting to budge from my position. I felt his body rise and he took in a long breath.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to be hot now am I coming onto a freezing cold plane from a really nice hot island."

I chuckled. He effortlessly made me smile. I slowly reached my hand up from my side before slowly tracing a triad on my wrist with my finger. It tickled, but I carried on. It was taking my mind off my headache. I did want a tattoo, just never did I really realise what I wanted; until now. 30 Seconds To Mars were in my life now, to stay. Jared was in my life, to stay. I wanted to demonstrate that to my husband. I craned my neck up slightly to notice Jared was already watching me.

"Shall I?" I questioned.

"Whatever you want" His mouth moulded into a half smile. I knew how much the band meant to him. It was his life. He never stopped writing songs. It's in his blood.

"I think I will. Just, can you, please, come with me? When I get it done I mean."

"Sure. I'll make a call and get it done at our place. It'll be easier."

'Our place'. That was going to get some use to. I mean, it was weird that we'd have our own house when we got back. No Shannon. No Emma. No napping on the sofa in The Hive. Just Jared and me. We'd chosen a small house that overlooked Hollywood in the hills. Myself and Jared would go hiking more frequently together now. I enjoyed those times, just quiet, listening to everything around us from the birds tweeting in the trees to the distant cars going across the highway. That was how we met after all; stumbling across each other in the forest. I thought he was joking when he said his name.

"I'm Jared Leto from 30 Seconds To Mars, a little band, you may have heard of us."

I also thought he was joking when he called me beautiful. But he meant it.

My eyes flickered open at a sudden pain in my stomach. It wasn't a good feeling at all. I felt like my stomach was physically going to jump out of my skin and crawl away. I wasn't hungry. Far from it. It wasn't an injury pain either. Something that wouldn't escape my mind. It was stuck there. Trapped. Enclosed. It stopped any other thoughts from sparking up.

"J-Jared," I sat up immediately, "Hun, I'm just gunna pop to the loo ok."

"Ok my little British woman." Jared always put on a British accent when he took the mick out of mine. So, I playfully tapped him on the shoulder as I passed over him.

I hated Airplane toilets. Tiny little things. No room to breathe. I needed to breathe. I shut the door in a hurry, making sure it was shut properly. My body automatically bent over the toilet involuntarily. I stood up and wiped my mouth, flushing the toilet. I felt like I was going to be sucked into a black hole due to the horrendous sound the toilet made. Shit. I didn't know what it was. It couldn't be… No. It couldn't. Shit shit shit. I stood up and stared at myself in the mirror. I did look pale. Like a ghost. All my features had sunk. I looked ill. I was just ill. What was I going to say to him? Not now. Not just before the album release. We were going to wait. What do I do?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: Small chapter this one! Sorry it's been so long! I will either post another chapter before I go on holiday in two weeks or I'll write loads on holiday for you all! **_ _** Enjoy it! **_

"_Do or die and the story goes, oooohhh. _I can't hear you Paris. _Ohhhhhhh. _Louder!_"_

Jared completely owned the stage when he performed. It was mesmerising watching him. The way he connected to the audience all of a sudden as well as Tomo and Shannon created the best atmosphere both on stage and in the pit. Up in the balcony was where me and Constance were sitting; her watching her boys and me watching my husband.

"You must be so proud," I whispered to my mother-in-law.

"I am. I am so proud of everything they've achieved. They've never not worked for it."

I gave her a smile; I knew exactly what she meant.

The crowd suddenly roared as Do or Die finished. Every single person cheered. All 5,000 of them.

"Bonjour Paris! We are Thirty Seconds To Mars, and this, unfortunately is our last song. So let's make it a fucking good one yes? I said LET'S MAKE IT A FUCKING GOOD ONE YES?"

Cheers, screams, arms throwing themselves in the air. That's what Jared wanted and that's what he got.

"This song, is called, Up In The Air. I need about 100 bad dancers up on stage right now. Come on up."

All of a sudden, a rush of people from the pit clambered over the metal barriers and scrambled to the foot of the stage where a few security helped them past Jared to the middle of the stage. There were zebra prints, dotty prints and full on painted faces dotted around the stage, crying, moving with joy at their chance to share the stage with their heroes. The people didn't stop; they kept making their way forward. One small girl, who must have been around fourteen years old, sneaked her way through the congested area one person at a time all the way from the back to the front. Her desperation got her there. Another smile crept across my face. _Good on you girl._ As she clambered her way onto the stage, Tomo piped up.

"Before we begin, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Thank you for your constant support. If you haven't yet, go buy Love, Lust, Faith and Dreams, it'll really make us happy. Thank you so much! We will be back!"

"We will! I'd also like you to draw your attention to the balcony. On my right hand side over here," Thousands of faces all of a sudden looked my way. "Up there, is the person who brought me and Shannon into music; my mother who flew all the way here to see us tonight. She loves you France!"

The crowd once again erupted in cheers. Constance began to become red in the face. She'd often tell me a story about Shannon and Jared's musical experiences as children. Shannon would often sit with a xylophone and try out different patterns, learning from his mistakes, creating sweet little melodies. Jared, on the other hand, use to sing like a little angel, prancing around the room. She knew he'd be an entertainer of some sort. They'd play together as well, at the tender age of five years old. They had not only a brotherly connection, but a musical one to.

"Finally, the woman sat next to her, my lovely wife. Without her I wouldn't be able to control my madness," as he spoke, he pulled a completely ridiculous face, "and, right here tonight, you are the FIRST to hear, we are expecting a little bundle of joy soon."

The crowd officially all looked at me then. A small pause was held before clapping began. Cheers. Girls all began a chorus of _awww_. I thought people knew by now. I was just over five months pregnant. I had a bump. Well, I knew now the Echelon would be on baby watch. I felt a bit sick thinking people were going to be constantly waiting on information about me, waiting for pictures etc. Yet, their support was incredible. Knowing my baby would be born into a world of people who would already love them was heart-warming.

"Send name suggestions to Jared on twitter." Tomo laughed, knowing it would fill up Jared's mentions for weeks on end until it was born.

"Yeah, although I do like the name Bonquisha," Jared teased for responses.

"I like that." Shannon had moved forward to reach a microphone to continue the sarcasm.

"Can you imagine a little girl taking your drum sticks and having to shout 'Bonquisha come back here!'" Tomo joined in, "It's sounds very ghetto."

"I think the wife doesn't like that name." Jared was watching me and I think I was scowling slightly.

"You got plenty of time to think of it."

"I do Tomo. Now, if everyone can shimmy back to look at us, I think everyone is on stage now. Let's begin. From the very back with you in your blue t-shirt. Yes you. To the very front. I want you all to jump as high as you can. On the count of three. Ready?"

The guitar began to play and Jared counted, "one two three JUMP", and the night ended with the energy high. Ecstatic kids were rocking out on stage, living in that one moment before reliving it in their heads for the rest of their lives.


End file.
